Como tu
by leyva1130
Summary: Reflexiones y sucesos de Hashirama, luego de perder a su amigo Madara. Mal summary. Violencia familiar, maltrato físico y psicológico.


**Hace mucho que no elaboraba un fic inspirado en una canción, pero sobre todo terminarlo como debe de ser. Espero que les sea de su agrado.**

 **Canción: "Quien no tiene talento enseña"**

 **Artista: Tiziano Ferro**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **COMO TÚ…**

El rechinar de las cigarras se escuchaba en el jardín de su hogar, en un canto agradable y misterioso, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, junto con el suave sonido del agua correr en el pequeño riachuelo que construyó en el jardín al lado de su madre, durante una tarde de primavera cuando apenas empezaba andar Tobirama.

La luna brillaba intensamente, creando espectrales sombras en su patio sin que el joven shinobi mostrara temor alguno a estas, pues sabía que afuera los peligros eran mayores que unas simples sombras que podían funcionar mejor como un juego de su imaginación para pasar el rato.

El sonido de los pasos cansados de un adulto le hizo reaccionar, levantándose y corriendo al interior de su casa, pasando el recibidor y lanzándose a la pierna de su cansado padre que regresaba con la armadura rasgada por la batalla que había enfrentado días atrás.

– Bienvenido padre! – saludó el pequeño de pelo castaño, mientras su progenitor sonreía muy apenas, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para revolver sus cabellos, escuchándose la risa escandalosa del niño – me has traído algo?

Preguntó, mientras su padre sacaba una pequeña bellota y se la entregaba a su hijo, a quién ahora brillaban sus ojos por el recuerdo que le daba su padre, tomándolo como el mayor tesoro.

– Apresúrate a crecer, Hashirama, para que luches como tu padre – dijo el mayor, dejándole atrás y continuando su camino, a fin de ver a su mujer que ya le esperaba a pocos metros de su hijo, escuchándose un "sí papá" de parte del pequeño.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Llegará estrechándome**_

 _ **y yo estaré ya allí**_

 _ **y sentiré los síntomas**_

 _ **y no me traicionará**_

El canto de las cigarras resonaba en cada uno de los rincones del camino que habían tomado para regresar a su territorio de su clan, acompañado de los pasos firmes de cada uno de los shinobis que marchaban de regreso a su hogar.

La oscuridad les envolvía como una silenciosa protectora, dándoles la seguridad que no serían descubiertos, aunque sus corazones temblaran de temor de encontrarse con algún enemigo.

Cansados, cubiertos de tierra y sangre, heridos… los fuertes y más saludables cargaban con los muertos en batalla, mientras otros cargaban con "lo poco que encontraron" de algunos otros que cayeron.

La alarma se había escuchado en cuanto entraron al territorio, encendiéndose de inmediato las lámparas y saliendo aquellas familias que esperaban su retorno, recibiendo a sus seres queridos.

Dejo a un lado el cadáver con el que cargaba, entregándolo a una mujer que rompió en llanto al ver a su hijo muerto, mientras él se mantenía con gesto tranquilo tal y como le fue ordenado, aunque por dentro sentía como el sonido destruía su corazón.

Las voces de los shinobis que habían llegado de la batalla se escuchaban tan lejanas, así como el llanto de las mujeres que habían perdido a sus esposos, a sus padres y/o a sus hijos.

El llanto de un par de niños le hizo entornar los ojos, mientras apretaba los puños sobre, jurando en silencio que algún día cambiaría eso… algún día tendría la fuerza de lograr el cambio que tanto deseaba… la guerra terminaría y en vez de su llanto se escucharían sus risas.

– Tiene un talento natural para enfrentarse con el enemigo – escuchó la voz de uno de los shinobis, mientras observaba las diferentes escenas que se daban a su alrededor – fue buena decisión colocarlo al frente, Butsuna.

 _ **sabes quién no tiene talento enseña**_

 _ **y ahora yo aprenderé de ti**_

 _ **nunca me has dado afecto**_

 _ **decidir ceder fue una locura**_

 _ **por ti para mi**_

El escuchar el nombre de su progenitor le hizo girarse, encontrándose con la figura de su imponente padre a pocos metros, vistiendo de igual forma con su armadura que mostraba significativo daño, lo que demostraba que hace poco había regresado también de batalla, tal vez enfrentándose con la armada principal de los Uchiha.

Una delicada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hashirama, que corrió en dirección de su padre, colocándose a un lado de este con gesto un poco más tranquilo, buscando una clase de consuelo de su parte, tal y como sucedía en el pasado cuando su padre acariciaba su cabeza al regresar del patrullaje.

Sin obtener siquiera una mirada de su padre, que continuaba observando al shinobi que le daba el reporte.

– No cabe duda que es tú hijo, abrió una buena brecha por la que pudimos entrar… además, el chico Uchiha ya no será problema alguno para nosotros durante el patrullaje, pues le encontramos en el campo de batalla.

Aseguró con un gesto orgulloso, pasando por alto la mueca que realizó Butsuna con la mención del joven Uchiha que en el pasado había significado problemas para las guardias de patrullaje que se realizaban algunas noches.

Eso simplemente significaba que también había avanzado dentro de su clan, aunque Hashirama sospechaba los verdaderos motivos por los cuales ahora se encontraba con los adultos, a pesar de su corta edad…

– Hashirama se hizo cargo de él, en cuanto le vio…

 _ **Quien se ha arrepentido**_

 _ **Quien me ha besado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

Los ojos de su padre se entornaron ante aquella frase, mientras el joven senju tragaba pesado, recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarle entre la cortina de polvo y humo que cubría el campo de batalla… esos ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente como si gritaran "te encontré!", antes de verse atacado.

– Le ha matado? – Preguntó con tono serio y algo ansioso, mientras el otro adulto suspiraba profundamente y negaba suavemente con la cabeza – ya veo…

El puño de su padre se apretó en un gesto de molestia ante la noticia recibida.

– Pero no dudo que con un poco de esfuerzo lo lograra, ambos luchaban como todos unos shinobis, pero era obvia la diferencia de estilo, es cuestión de tiempo que Hashirama lo haga – aseguró el adulto sonriendo con decisión – tu hijo es fuerte, muy fuerte, no sé por qué no lo enviaste desde hace tiempo al frente, sólo le falta más decisión para matar al enemigo.

Continuó el adulto señalando con un dedo a Hashirama que se encontraba a un lado de Butsuna, cerrando un ojo ahora con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila.

– Te lo agradezco mucho – respondió su padre inclinándose al frente, para luego colocar una mano sobre el hombro del joven shinobi que se tensó ante el tacto frío recibido por su padre, dándose la vuelta con este – vamos a casa, Hashirama.

 _ **Que me has reprendido**_

 _ **Y maltratado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

El camino a casa fue silencioso entre el adulto y el joven senju, escuchándose únicamente el rechinar de sus armaduras y los pasos de ambos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la privada que les conduciría a su hogar, deteniéndose el mayor.

– Tu hermano, Tobirama, asesinó a tres Uchihas durante el patrullaje, todos ellos adultos – aseguró Butsuna, mientras su hijo se había detenido un par de pasos adelante con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro – ¿cuántos eliminaste tú?

Preguntó, a lo que el joven realizó una mueca con los labios, pues él no había podido siquiera acabar con uno de ellos, dedicándose a desarmarlos y tumbarlos en el suelo, al no desear cargar con la muerte de hombres que luchaban por los mismos ideales que ellos.

– Hashirama…

La voz dura de su padre resonó, en señal de que demandaba una respuesta a viva voz. Su gesto se relajó, al tiempo que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

– Ninguno padre… – respondió con tono bajo pero audible para su progenitor…

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que un puñetazo había llegado directo a su mejilla derecha, tumbándolo contra el suelo, emitiendo un quejido que fue acallado por el sonido de la armadura contra la piedra.

– Al menos… – su padre le tomó del protector del pecho, jalándolo a su dirección – tuviste al intensión de matarle?!

Reclamó, a lo que el chico se quedó silencioso en aquella posición.

 _ **Descansaran los ángeles**_

 _ **Cuidándose de mis palabras**_

 _ **Y mi corazón**_

 _ **Y no como haces tú**_

No.

Aquella era la respuesta que resonaba en la mente del joven Senju, mientras una delgada lágrima escurría por su mejilla golpeada.

Desde aquella tarde en el río… no! Desde aquella noche cuando regresó y su padre le ordenó acabar con la vida del único individuo que apreciaba y consideraba como un amigo, jamás nació el deseo o la intensión de asesinarle.

"Soy Uchiha Madara"

Su mejor amigo era un Uchiha, quién había considerado una revelación, un regalo divino, una respuesta a sus plegarias y dudas… pero ¿ese detalle en verdad importaba cuándo compartían más que el dolor de la guerra y la perdida provocada por esta?

No realmente, su corazón le pertenecía a ese niño Uchiha que le dio una esperanza, que le permitió ser él. El tiempo que paso con él era lo más valioso que tenía y no acabaría con ello, simplemente por los ideales de los adultos que ni siquiera sabían el origen del conflicto.

 _ **sabes quién no tiene talento enseña**_

 _ **y aprenderé a no ser como eres tu**_

 _ **tres besos en la cama**_

 _ **que además besando no eres nada**_

"Hemos sido enemigos por generaciones…"

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba encontrar cuando preguntó el por qué de la guerra, por qué se asesinaban entre sí cuando todos eran shinobis y punto.

"No olvides a cuántos han matado, Hashirama, las vidas de aquellos que cayeron deben ser vengadas… ellos deben de sentir el mismo dolor que nosotros"

Venganza por venganza…

Cuántos no habían asesinado ellos, ganándose los ataques de los demás que también buscaban venganza, cayendo en un ciclo sin fin que parecía no tener final.

Era irónico en verdad haberse encontrado con Madara en pleno campo de batalla, creyendo por un instante que tal vez podrían escapar del infierno que se estaba desatando en el sitio, alejarse del deseo de matar del resto.

 _ **Quien se ha arrepentido**_

 _ **Quien me ha besado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Que me has reprendido**_

 _ **Y maltratado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

Pero, su incluso propio amigo le había atacado de una forma fría y deseosa de sangre, viéndose obligado a responder el ataque a fin de no caer como deseaban muchos de los que supieron de lo ocurrido con "su traición" con el "chico Uchiha".

Se negaba a creer que Madara había caído en el mismo ciclo sin fin de los demás, pero ser atacado por él había sido al final lo mejor… al menos, así sabía que sus heridas habían sido por él, no de nadie más que podría atacar a matar a su amigo.

No, mientras él atacara a Madara, no correría peligro su vida, pues él jamás le atacaría a matar, no buscaría arrancar el último aliento de su cuerpo, porque era lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo.

Tal vez no podría huir de su hogar, pues debía proteger a su hermano menor, que cada vez estaba más cerca de ser alcanzado por la crudeza a la que ahora era sometido… a vivir el agónico sentimiento de defenderse y atacar, evitar ser asesinado y verse obligado a asesinar a alguien que seguramente sufría el mismo sentimiento.

 _ **Quien se ha arrepentido**_

 _ **Quien me ha besado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Que me has reprendido**_

 _ **Y maltratado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

El agarre en su armadura se hizo mucho más intenso, al tiempo que giraba el rostro aún con la sombra sobre sus ojos, continuando con su silencioso llanto al saber que le había fallado a su padre, peor aún a Madara.

– Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer?! – Ladró su padre, al tiempo que un nuevo puñetazo fue plantado a su rostro, sintiendo girar su mundo y terminando por caer lejos de este – no importa lo que diga el resto, eres un muchacho débil! Un bueno para nada que sólo sostiene la espada porque puede, pero no porque sienta su espíritu!

Ladraba su padre observándole tumbado en el piso con los puños, mientras se esforzaba por levantarse para no provocarle mucho más, pasando el anverso de su mano para limpiar el hilo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de su labio.

– Por qué? – preguntó a su padre, sin levantar la mirada – por qué… tenemos que luchar?

Preguntó, apretando su mano libre, mientras la otra continuaba cerca de su labio, hasta que levantó su vista con una mirada desafiante.

– Por qué tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros?! Por qué no podemos buscar la paz?! – preguntó con un grito, ante su sorprendido padre que le observaba con gesto incrédulo por la actitud que había tomado su hijo – por qué… por qué tienen que morir?!

Masculló Hashirama, bajando nuevamente su mirada, dejando escurrir sus lágrimas recordando el cuerpo de aquel joven senju que cargo todo el camino de regreso a su hogar, apenas y le pasaba de edad por un par de años.

 _ **Quien se ha arrepentido**_

 _ **Quien me ha besado**_

 _ **Quien se ha reído, quien algo menos**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te e**_

 _ **Buonanotte a quien es como yo**_

 _ **A quien es como yo**_

El silencio se depositó entre ambos por un par de segundo, escuchándose el sonido de las cigarras, hasta que el sonido de un objeto cortando el aire rompió con esa momentánea paz, seguido del sonido de un golpe y un quejido de dolor.

Butsuna había perdido los estribos, tomando su espada con todo y funda para golpear en el rostro a su hijo que, a su consideración, deliraba puras tonterías desde esa tarde en el río.

– Cómo… cómo te atreves hablar así?!

Gritó su progenitor, mientras el joven entreabría un ojo, observando con temor y coraje a su padre que volvía a levantar aquella funda, empezando a golpearlo sin consideración alguna, terminando por convertirse en un ovillo para evitar un daño demasiado visible en su rostro y cabeza.

Ya había sido molesto y fastidioso lidiar con un chiquillo que solía pensar demasiado diferente al resto, más obedeciendo y cumpliendo con su deber, pero su estado había empeorado desde su encuentro con el chico Uchiha, llegando a pensar que ese mismo día en que activo su Sharingan, había hecho algo a la psique de su hijo.

– Cómo te atreves a deshonrar su memoria y su esfuerzo?! Todos ellos han luchado valientemente por el Clan! Han peleado y sacrificado sus vidas para que todos nosotros vivamos, para que TU VIVAS! – le gritaba a Hashirama, descargando su furia y frustración, deteniéndose con un ronco suspiro observando a su hijo que se mantenía inmóvil para expectante a lo que él hacía – no permitiré que ningún hijo hable de esa forma.

Escupió a un lado, reacomodando su espada, tratando de relajarse antes de entrar a su hogar, donde seguramente ya les esperaba su mujer.

– Te obligare a entenderlo, si es necesario… – aseguró, dándose la vuelta con gesto molesto, deteniéndose en la entrada de su hogar, volteando a ver su tembloroso hijo que se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro – no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte perdonado, ante tu traición.

Aseguró, entrando a su hogar y dejando atrás a Hashirama, que en cuanto se vio solo, dejo salir libremente sus lágrimas de dolor y frustración, golpeando con un puño el suelo al saberse solo y débil.

"El primer paso, es volvernos más fuertes… nadie escucha a alguien que es débil, así que debemos trabajar en nuestras debilidades…"

Había sido el consejo de Madara, uno que seguiría si deseaba recuperar a su amigo y conseguir aquel sueño del que todos se mofaban.

Nadie más lloraría… ni siquiera él.

 _ **Quien se ha arrepentido**_

 _ **Quien me ha besado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Que me has reprendido**_

 _ **Y maltratado**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

 _ **Buonanotte a te**_

Dolía…

Dolían demasiado las heridas, más las últimas, que las ganadas en batalla.

Por alguna razón, era mucho más fácil ignorar los golpes y cortes durante la batalla, tal vez por la adrenalina, que todo los golpes provenientes de su padre cuando enfurecía de aquella forma.

No era novedad alguna aquella conducta de parte de su progenitor, era algo común cuando le sacaban de quicio o le hacían enfadar de más, cuando se estresaba o algo no salía cómo él deseaba.

Irónicamente, él solía ser el que más sacaba de quicio a su padre, por lo inquieto y travieso que era, demasiado "inteligente y vivaracho" decía su tío cuando le veía jugar de más pequeño y cuando se enteraba de sus metidas de pata, con "una mente mucho más avanzada" que el resto, aunque su padre riñera a su tío por semejantes palabras.

Ocasionalmente era su madre al que intervenía cuando sucedían situaciones como las de hace unos momentos, pero en esta ocasión, lo mejor era que no se enterara… no quería verla triste, mucho fue que tuviese que lidiar con "su traición" y las consecuencias de esta.

Todavía tenía pesadillas de esa noche cuando su padre impuso autoridad y del llanto de su madre… no deseaba que se repitiera algo así.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, mientras sacaba una pequeña bellota de su bolsillo y la jugaba entre sus dedos, antes de sonreír al escuchar los pasos del único hermano que le quedaba con vida, sin dejar de disfrutar del suave sonido del agua correr en el pequeño riachuelo que compartía con su madre, cuando la vida era mucho más tranquila y vivía en paz.

– Te pego muy duro – dijo Tobirama sentándose a su lado, pasándole un frasco de barro con pomada para sus heridas – qué le has dicho?

Preguntó, con gesto serio y con algo de reproche, como si con este le dijera "sabes que no debes hacerle enfadar", provocándole una sonrisa al Senju castaño que acepto el medicamento que por encima se le notaba que era enviado por su madre.

– Nada importante…

Aseguró arrojándole la bellota a su hermano que la recibió con gesto confundido, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, restándole importante al suceso que estaba seguro que se repetiría nuevamente de no tener el debido cuidado y la boca cerrada.

No importaba cuánto gritara su padre, cuánto tratara de "encauzarle" junto con el resto que ahora dudaba que fuera un buen líder para el clan, enfocando sus miradas ahora en Tobirama que se mostraba más disciplinado y dispuesto a seguir las leyes del Clan Senju.

Entendía perfectamente, que no era como su padre, simplemente no podía continuar actuando en un ciclo sin fin, sin tratar de encontrar una solución y romper con él.

– Vamos a cenar hermano, mamá preparo tu comida favorita – dijo Tobirama, observando con resignación a Hashirama, que volvía a tener esa mirada llena de añoranza, encaminándose a la cocina donde su madre les esperaba.

– Tal vez, Tobirama es como tú, pero yo… – aseguró en un movimiento mudo de sus labios, levantándose dispuesto a cenar lo que su madre había preparado, haciéndose a la idea del escándalo que se haría en cuanto le viera toda morada la cara.

Algún día encontraría la forma que sus heridas pasaran lo más pronto posible, después de todo, no tardaría en ser enviado a una nueva lucha, ahora que "su líder" de escuadrón lo había recomendado con su padre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
